Standard Luer slip connectors are used extensively in the medical field to interconnect fluid passages of various medical devices. For example, in intravenously supplying liquids to patients, a supply tube is generally connected to the hub of a cannula disposed in the vein of a patient by a Luer slip connection. Also, some syringes have Luer slip tips for receiving the Luer slip hub of a needle cannula.
One of the problems associated with the use of Luer slip fluid connections is the danger that the connection may fail due to the application of inadvertent forces tending to pull the connection apart, such as may occur because of movement of the patient. This danger is increased in cases where the Luer slip connection is to be maintained over an extended period of time, such as when medicaments are intravenously supplied to a patient. Another problem is that a slip connection between a needle hub and a syringe tip may separate because a high fluid pressure may be developed during use of the syringe, and especially where the Luer slip connection was not made as tight as desirable.
Many medical devices are manufactured with Luer lock connectors which ensure fluid tight connections between devices. However, because of the added cost of such devices and because such Luer locking connectors are not needed or required in many applications, many devices do not have Luer lock connectors. For this reason, Luer slip connectors are sometimes used although Luer lock connectors would be desired and, in such cases, greater care and monitoring are required to insure good continuous connections.